elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Roggi Knot-Beard
|Base ID = }} Roggi Knot-Beard is a Nord miner and potential follower, as well as a candidate for marriage. Background He is one of the miners of Kynesgrove, just south of Windhelm, in the Braidwood Inn or Steamscorch Mine during the day. Sometimes he is sleeping outside the inn at night. Ancestors Roggi states that his ancestor Lenne was one of the original founders of Kynesgrove; one day Lenne explored an undiscovered cave and was eaten by monsters, becoming lost along with his ancestral shield. Mead He has a particular infatuation with mead, and the majority of his dialogue is concerned with the drink, of which he regularly imbibes a significant amount. He is also a proud man who refuses to take a handout from Iddra to pay the bar debts he owes her, even though he is constantly unable to pay those debts. Roggi owes Iddra quite some coin for his mead-swilling ways at the inn; talking to both about this debt has several resolutions. Interactions The Ancestral Shield Roggi will give the Dragonborn a miscellaneous quest to find his ancestral shield. Once they find the shield he will offer to follow them and also becomes an option for marriage if an Amulet of Mara is worn. A Few Words with You Iddra wants to forgive Roggi's debt, requiring a persuade, bribe or brawl. Quests *Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Follower Roggi's primary skills are Smithing, Alchemy, and Enchanting. His secondary skills are One-Handed, Two-Handed, and Archery. His tertiary skills are Light Armor, Sneak, and Speech. His default equipment is limited to his default clothes, and a Hunting Bow with Iron Arrows. He also starts out with a Steel Dagger, Gold Ruby Necklace, and his ancestral shield, all of which can be removed from his inventory through trading. Roggi will favor light armor over heavy armor, and benefits slightly more from it, although not to a dramatic degree since his skill in both is fairly low. Likewise, his skill in one-handed weapons vs. two-handed weapons are roughly on par with each other, as is his skill in archery. He is a law-abiding citizen, and will refuse to commit any crimes on your behalf (including theft or assault). He will, however, defend you against the wrath of angered citizens and guards. Along with Sven, Roggi has the lowest level cap among all available followers, maxing out at level 20. His overall health and combat skills are quite mediocre compared to most other followers, making him one of the comparatively weakest followers. Roggi is a miner, not a professional warrior, and his stats reflect this; at level 20 a Housecarl or other Warrior-type follower like Lydia has more than 300 health, compared to only 208 for Roggi. Additionally, his primary specialization is in non-combat skills (smithing, alchemy, and enchanting). His morale is only average, and he will often flee from combat if seriously injured instead of standing and fighting to the end. Like most followers, he can be recruited into the Blades. Conversations "Trips" Roggi: "You going to be at the inn tonight?" Kjeld: "Not sure. Feeling like taking another trip." Roggi: "What's your wife think of your trips?" Kjeld: "They're none of her business, and none of yours either." Heat makes the mead go down Kjeld: "Sweltering in here." Roggi: "I'd like the fresh air better, but this isn't so bad." Kjeld: "How do you stay cheery down in these blazes?" Roggi: "I don't know. Maybe because it makes the mead taste that much better at night." Kjeld: "Again with the mead!" Hidden vent Roggi: "Found another one of those vents in back near the scaffold." Kjeld: "Does Dravynea know?" Roggi: "She hasn't had a chance to look at it yet. Just be careful over there." Kjeld: "Always." Settled, but unsettled Kjeld: "So, Roggi, when are you going to get yourself a woman?" Roggi: "Oh, I'm not sure I could ever settle down like you have, friend." Kjeld: "Who says I've settled down?" Roggi: "I think this is yet another conversation that wouldn't make your wife happy." Kjeld: "That's just it... if she's not happy, there are plenty of other women who will be." Roggi: "Oh, you old charmer." Bad joke Roggi: "I'm not sure that's a good joke to tell with women present..." Kjeld: "But don't you get it? She thought he was a troll!" Roggi: "I get it. It's funny. It just might upset your wife." Kjeld: "Eh, let her get upset. She'll be angry no matter what I say, might as well enjoy myself." Where do bees get honey? Roggi: "How much do you know about the brewing of mead?" Kjeld: "I know all there is to know about the drinking of it, and that suits me just fine." Roggi: "I've been trying to figure out what makes Riften mead better than the stuff from Whiterun." Kjeld: "Better honey?" Roggi: "There has to be more to it than that, though. I wish I knew where the bees got it from." How are the kids? Roggi: "How are the little ones?" Iddra: "Oh, you know. Little Kjeld is a handful, and Froa is just so quiet." Roggi: "He takes after his father, and she takes after you." Iddra: "Well, that's the good and the bad of it." Divine mead Iddra: "If you like mead so much, why not go live in Riften?" Roggi: "Oh, I wouldn't be able to help them. Their skills were given by the Divines." Iddra: "Maybe you could be a taster or something." Roggi: "Ah, but I can do that right here. Right now!" Happy bees make happy honey Roggi: "Have you heard about Goldenglow Meadery?" Iddra: "Did something happen to it?" Roggi: "All the apiaries... it will take years to get those bees happy again." Iddra: "Do the bees need to be happy?" Roggi: "Of course! You can't make good mead without happy honey!" The old blowhard Roggi: "Kjeld bothering you again?" Dravynea: "Nothing I can't handle." Roggi: "Well, you send that blowhard to me if he steps over the line." Keep your eyes on the rocks Roggi: "How's the mine today?" Dravynea: "Not too bad. Careful around the more obvious scorchers." Roggi: "As usual. I've always got an eye on the rocks." Trivia *If a dragon attacks Kynesgrove, Roggi will flee instead of assisting in the battle if he is not currently in the Dragonborn's party. **This may actually depend on whether the quest to find his Ancestral Shield has been completed, as he may be seen bashing a dragon with a shield once it has landed on the ground. *Roggi may become unrecruitable if the Dragonborn attacks Kynesgrove; even if he does not become hostile, the dialogue option to have him join the party will no longer be available. If Roggi is in the Dragonborn's party at the time, he will assist in the attack but will no longer be recruitable after being dismissed from the party. *Roggi is one of the 3 potential followers (the other two being Sven and Adelaisa Vendicci) who is classed in the game engine as a "civilian" rather than a professional fighter or ranger, mage or priest, or thief or assassin. These three followers have less health, and their combat skills are their secondary specialization rather than their primary specialization. *When agreeing to the Dragonborn's marriage inquiry ("Interested in me, are you?"), Roggi responds, "I am. I'd be glad to stand by your side until the Divines take us, if you'll have me." Bugs *If Roggi is a follower (or Steward) during "A Blade in the Dark," he will temporarily disappear. This is likely because when the dragon attacks Kynesgrove all of the inhabitants flee. **He will return once the dragon is dead. *If he is married, he may begin to only walk backwards or simply move in place. *After he is married and is moved to a home, Roggi will be unable to move anywhere else. Appearances * de:Roggi Struppig-Bart es:Roggi Barba Anudada pl:Roggi Splątana-Broda ru:Рогги Борода Узлом Category:Skyrim: Kynesgrove Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards